1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for correcting parallax and/or diopter of a camera having a finder optical system separate from the photographing optical system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a camera having a finder optical system separate from the photographing optical system, parallax inevitably occurs. Parallax is particularly significant in the macro-photographing range. To correct a large degree of parallax, a bright indicating frame may be provided to indicate the photographable range in the field of view of the finder when in a macro-photographing range. Further, a prism may be provided which varies the direction of the optical axis of the finder optical system on the short object distance side. Parallax may also be corrected by providing a view correcting mask which covers a part of the field of view of the finder. The prism or the view correcting mask is inserted into the finder optical system only upon macro-photographing.
However, indication of the photographable range (macro-photographing range) with a bright frame is indistinct. Also, the insertion of the prism or the view correcting mask into the finder optical system requires a complex driving mechanism for moving the same and furthermore requires a large space. Accordingly, when the above devices are used for parallax correction, a compact and inexpensive camera can not be realized.
Furthermore, an object to be observed through the finder, upon macro-photographing, is located nearer the camera than an object to be taken upon ordinary photographing. Therefore, it is necessary to correct the diopter. In a conventional diopter correction mechanism, a specific lens in the finder optical system is moved to a predetermined position in the optical axis direction upon macro-photographing. However, it is mechanically difficult to move only the specific diopter correcting lens in the finder optical system, in order to correct the diopter, in association with the transfer from the normal photographing position to the macro photographing position. In particular, in a zoom lens camera which has a macro-photographing range, it is difficult to produce a cam mechanism which can effect the slight displacement necessary to adjust the diopter correcting lens.